Supergirl: Super Challenge
by Maniac Mike
Summary: The continuation of the Supergirl series. Trouble is at every turn. Sinestro arrives to make matters worse.


Super Challenge

The next episode in the Supergirl series.

Kara is practicing her x-ray ability. Kyle is impressed. Nearby there was a hold-up at the bank. Kyle changed into the Green Lantern and he arrived only to find that nothing was stolen and no one was harmed.

All there was waiting for GL was a message. _The enemy has returned. _At the Denton lab we find out that it was a "who" that was stored in the capsule and not a "what." Garrison and Lucas both seem confident. Lenny got a job working at the Leesburg Mall. He learned that there's been a shoplifting problem at this mall. At the end of the work day, it happened again. Denton kept speaking of the GL enemy to Lucas and how this would put an end to the hero. Green Lantern knew that the lot had been investigated. There was another cry for help, GL saw a masked man attempting to rob a woman. It turned out to be another set-up. The gate shut. And he came face-to-face with Sinestro. Green and yellow rays of light were zapping around. GL fell. His foe explained what had happened. He mentioned how he has battled anyone and everyone who has had the Green Lantern name. "The Guardians had decided to punish me. They banished me to the 'anti-matteer universe', it was the alien world of Qward," he said. "The motive they had was to humble me, by exiling me to a world ruled by evil and consisted of citizens who hated the Guardians and the Green Lanterns." This was during his feud with Hal Jordan.

At this point Kara had a plan to stop the string of shop-lifting incidents. Kara made a list and the items that were stolen were all similar cds of the same band. The price tag was a bit pricey. That was the first clue. And Lenny did say the band was popular. Also gone were concert T-shirts that were being sold. Luckily Kara had a few devices from S.T.A.R. Labs that was given to her by Jenny-Lynn via mail. Kara placed the devises on some of the merchandise. They were tiny chip sized devices that couldn't be seen unless you were really looking for them.

Kyle was still captured. Sinestro continues his tale. "I managed to cheat death by transferring my consciousness into the Central Power Battery. That's where I made the discovery about the ancient Yellow Impurity in the Green Lantern's light," he said.

"That yellow impurity was a sentient entity named Parralax. The two merged when Hal Jordan entered the battery and tried to save the remaining Green Lanterns." Jordan defeated Sinestro and his spirit was condemned inside the power battery for eternity. Through Sinestro, the yellow impurity entity called Parallax infected Hal's mind. Next was Guy Gardner.

The next day Kara was concerned because Kyle hadn't returned home. At the mall, sure enough the exact merchandise was stolen. Kara used the radar to track down the culprit or culprits. It turned out to be thieves selling the items from the back of the truck. Back to Kyle, Sinestro spoke about the time Guy Gardner stole his ring. It was John Stewart who put him in that trap. Kara didn't use force to stop the guys in the truck. She phoned the police and they handled it from there. Kara called up Jenny-Lynn and informed her. After finding clues, Kara went searching for Kyle. That's when she met up with Lucas. Kara spoke about Garrison Denton and how he's trouble. Lucas spoke about having to live up to the reputation of his half-brother Lex. She said he doesn't have to be like Lex or Lionel. Lucas wasn't convinced. Kara located the location and used her x-ray vision. She busted in there and busted the door down and zipped in and knocked down the henchmen. Then she was face-to-face with Sinestro. He used his yellow ring on Kara, but she ran out of the way. Kara freed Kyle while in super-speed mode. GL asked his foe how he managed to get his ring back.

The scene cut to Garrison Denton. Lucas enters his office. He talks about murdering Fred Danvers. Lucas isn't OK with this idea. They argue about it. Danvers arrives during the Lantern verses Sinestro ring fight. The villain escaped with the others and told his foe that it was only a preview. Danvers and the other cops managed to capture a few of the henchmen. But they refused to give up Denton. Fred returned home to find Sylvia waiting for him. He mentioned how Edna didn't understand about how important it is to put a stop to Denton. Kara called Lenny on the phone. During the conversation Lenny informed her that Denton insists on buying his family's grocery store. "Is Denton trying to own all of Leesburg?" asked Kara. As Sylvia went home, Denton's goons kidnapped her. Lucas didn't feel right about it. Episode closes.

As the next episode starts, Fred searches for Sylvia. Kyle changed into Green Lantern to help out his friend. Lois Lane had showed up to make a report on the current happenings in Leesburg. Sylvia was terrified. Lenny's parents refused to give in and sell their store to Denton. While Lenny was hanging out with Kara they went through an area that was affected by Kryptonite. At that point the thugs captured Lenny. "What's wrong with the girl?" asked a thug. She was weakened by the Kryptonite and was unable to help Lenny. They escaped. Luckily Lois was still snooping around and found Kara. Lois helped Kara up to her feet then they walked away from the Kryptonite. Lucas again was not too thrilled about Lenny getting kidnapped. The Green Lantern had difficulty making his rescue because Sinestro was involved. Kara had problems of her own because there was Kryptonite in the building. She later discovered that lead would protect her. Lois interviewed Lucas. Hearing what she had to say about Denton was clicking in to him.

The Green Arrow arrived to assist the Green Lantern and he brought along Hal Jordan with him. Unfortunately Lenny's parents had already sold the store to Denton but didn't release their son. Jordan explained that he was no longer influenced by the darkness and was no longer Parallax. Jenny-Lynn returned as Jade to help out. They busted in and Kyle disposed of the Kryptonite and contacted Kara. Sinestro had to contend with two Lanterns ( Kyle and Hal ) and a Lantern in training ( Jenny-Lynn ). Green Arrow and Kara went after Denton. Lois snuck in and this time Jimmy Olsen was there and had his camera. Sinestro couldn't deal with the three against one odds. Their villain was captured. Green Arrow and Kara defeated the henchmen. Kara rescued Lenny and Fred rescued Sylvia. Denton pointed a gun at Green Arrow. Lucas attacked Denton from behind. Denton fell and Lucas retreated. But Denton pressed a button on a remote control while he was down. Smoke filled the room. Denton escaped. Of course they couldn't prove Denton was involved. There was no evidence that Denton was involved in either kidnapping. All the note said was "sell the store or you'll never see your kid again." They never mentioned selling to Denton, but he happened to be the most interested in buying it.

Denton confronted Lucas. They argued. Suddenly more henchmen worked Lucas over. Lois and Jimmy arrived and found Lucas a beaten and bloody mess. Oliver Queen ( Green Arrow ) and Hal Jordan say good-bye to Kyle and Jenny-Lynn. Fred proposes to Sylvia, says he doesn't want to lose her. She accepts. Kara promises Lenny that Garrison Denton will be stopped. Episode closes.


End file.
